


Save Me, Love Me

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: When a life is saved, that person is supposed to be thankful and grateful. But does our green friend go beyond that? Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2011. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so this story is another old, cringe one which I partly wish I'd scrapped XD. However, it shows progression so up it goes. It's messy and the plot is... gah... it's not great so don't worry like I already know xD.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, yawning. He tussled his ebony locks and stretched. He carefully peeled the duvet off of his body and got to his feet. He took a few steps over to the window and opened to curtains to let golden, warm sunshine leak through. He cracked half a smile and made his way into his bathroom and got in the shower. As the water trickled over his flesh, he sighed in contentment. After his shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and made his way back into his room and over to his wardrobe.   
  
He opened the wardrobe doors and picked out a fresh, clean uniform. He slipped himself into it and placed his alluring mask over his eyes. He checked himself in the mirror and left, stroking Starfire's pet larvae, Silky on the way out.   
  
He walked slowly down the corridor, smiling as he walked past her door. He continued to smile as thoughts of her filled his mind.   
  
He eventually found himself in the ops room where the rest of the team filled the area. He looked around and saw Raven sitting on the ground, leaning against the kitchen counter, reading a book carefully. Then he noticed Cyborg and Beastboy competing against each other in a racing game which they had seemingly become addicted to. Robin was slightly curious where his best friend was since she was not currently in the ops room. He was going to ask Beastboy and Cyborg where she was but he knew that if he did that he would surely get teased for being curious. So, he wandered over to Raven and crouched down to be at her level.  
  
"Hey Raven," He greeted,  
"Morning Robin." She replied, eyes still glued to her book.  
"So-"  
"On the roof,"  
"How did you-Um, thanks, heh."  
Raven nodded and Robin swore he saw her smile in complete amusement. Robin stood up abruptly and walked out of the ops room. He walked through the corridors and hallways and up the stairs which led to the roof. He finally got there and opened the door as quietly as a mouse.   
  
There she was.  
  
Starfire, the alien princess who had moved into his life and heart just over 2 years ago. Her long auburn hair flowed delicately in the spring breeze and her skin was lit up by the golden sun. She sat cross legged and her palms were flat on the ground supporting her to just look up at the sky. Her face is what made Robin smile; her eyes were closed, her face was soft and she had a gentle smile across her lips.  
  
He leaned against the door frame carefully, just watching her enjoy the sunny morning. After about two minutes, he decided to go and talk to the tameranian beauty. He stepped slowly and quietly closer to her, "Hey Star," His voice sounded like nails on a blackboard as it ruined the peaceful silence, but Starfire didn't seem to mind in the slightest.  
"Oh! Good morning, friend Robin!" She beamed, opening her eyes and staring at him. He felt slightly weak as he stared at her bright green orbs which were so intriguing it made his heart skip a beat. Robin shared his lopsided grin with her and took placement beside her on the edge of the roof.   
"So, how come you're out here?" Robin quizzed,  
"Oh, Robin. You know me the most of our friends! You know as well as I do, I come up here to look at the sky and the sun. The clouds can be very mesmerizing. Can they not?" She bubbled  
"Uh…sure?"   
"You humans do not see a beautiful thing when you have it." She giggled.  
"Hm…" Robin pondered this as he glanced at her, "I think some things we do…"  
Starfire didn't seem to ponder on that sentence much; she simply smiled more as she looked to the sky. Robin had the pounding urge to kiss her then and there, but he knew he could never have her as his own. When he and Cyborg had talked openly about the whole, 'dating' thing, he gave his reasons.  
  
  
..::FLASHBACK::..  
Cyborg carefully finished buffing the door of his beloved car and passed the buffer to Robin, it just so happened, they were discussing Bumblebee.  
"Oh come on, Cyborg. You guys would be a nice couple. You're both very…flirtatious." Robin blurted, grinning.  
"It would be nice, but I don't know. I've never really thought about it too much, ya know? In case she doesn't like me back or something…" Cyborg sighed,  
"It certainly seems like she does, you should go for it Cyborg."  
"Oh and you're mr.know-everything-about-asking-a-girl-out, aren't you? Which begs the question…Why have you never asked Star out?"  
"Starfire? I don't like her that wa-"  
"You and me both know what you're about to say is a load of bullshit."   
"Hm. Yeah…"  
"Robin?"  
"Well, I do like her. A lot. But I could never ask her to go out with me."  
"Why not!?"  
"Because, it's fine for you guys to have partners but as leader, I can't. Too many responsibilities, too many risks. If I dated Starfire, it goes against everything Batman ever taught me and also, I know for sure she would get used against me by a criminal."  
"Oh. That sucks."  
"Hm. Yeah it does…" Robin sighed; Cyborg glanced at him with a sad expression.  
"This really does bug you, doesn't it?"  
"Not being able to ask the most amazing girl on the planet to go out with me?"  
"Yeah."  
"It hurts to be quite honest. Ah…but what can you do, I guess?" Robin gave a weak smile and put the buffer back in place and headed in the direction of the gym.   
Cyborg stood in the garage for sometime, feeling truly sorry for his friend. He could see the way they both exchanged glances, but Robin's reasons were his own and Cyborg decided to leave Robin alone on the whole 'Starfire' subject.  
  
..::END FLASHBACK::..  
  
  
Robin noticed Starfire's expression turn some what sad. He scooted closer to his best friend and poked her playfully.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked, caringly.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong!" Starfire bluffed.  
"Starfire…"   
"Truly, I am being the silly."   
"If something has made you sad, it isn't silly."  
"Really Robin, you need not worry,"  
"I do if you're upset about something. Tell me?"  
"It is truly nothing; it's just…the other day I was walking around the park and a young group of teenage girls labeled me as…ugly…" She whispered, hugging her knees, "they then laughed and I was forced to leave the park by my emotions…"  
"Star…" Robin hushed, "is that why you were quiet when you came home the other day?"  
She nodded.  
  
He draped a caring arm around Starfire and hugged her close. After hugging, he pushed himself away slightly and hooked his index finger under her chin to make her look at him.   
"Starfire, don't ever listen to them. Most probably they were jealous of you," Robin said, coolly,  
"Jealous? Why would human girls ever be jealous of me?" Starfire asked, confusion written across her innocent face.  
"Why? Starfire, you are beautiful in every way and never let alone tell you otherwise,"  
"…You…think I am…beautiful?" Starfire asked, pink attacking her cheeks.   
"…Uh…Yes…very…" Robin replied, his face becoming hot and pink.  
  
Neither of them knew it, but slowly, their faces were inching closer. They had little space to close for them to kiss and they slowly were reaching each other's goals. They were about 2cm away from each other's lips when suddenly, they heard the rooftop door open wide and they abruptly scrambled away from each other.  
  
"Yo guys you up- Oh, hey Robin, we need you down stairs." Beastboy informed him, completely unaware of what they had been so close to doing moments ago.  
"Um…Oh. Right, sure. Why? What's wrong?"  Robin asked,  
"You got a video call thingy from the batman!" Beastboy squeaked the last part very high pitched, like a fan girl.  
  
"Beastboy, please, you are a fan of the batman?" Starfire asked, smirking.  
"DUH! He's only the greatest super hero ever!" Beastboy pointed out, getting closer to Starfire.   
  
Starfire giggled at his enthusiasm and hugged him close, "Oh Beastboy, you do make me laugh." She beamed.  
"I'm glad I make somebody laugh," Beastboy chuckled, looking up at Starfire's face. She stared back and they became locked in a gaze of sorts, which Robin found uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh, okay, thanks Beastboy." Robin commented, making for the stairs, "aren't you guys coming?"  
"We shall join you shortly. Please Beastboy, tell me more of what you know about the batman?" Starfire asked, kindly.  
"Hasn't Robin ever said anything about him?" Beastboy asked, not knowing Robin had left the door open slightly so he could hear them.  
"Truly…I have never asked him," Starfire confessed,  
"How come?"  
"Honestly? I am a little bit frightened of what his reaction would be…"  
"Why would you be scared of his reaction?"  
"Well, I understand they have not ever really gotten along too well so I am worried he would yell or tell me to go away which I do not think I would find pleasing, do you?"  
"Hm, guess you have a point."  
  
Robin closed the door but the last thing he saw was Beast boy's hand on Starfire's knee and Beastboy saying, "Okay then Star, I shall share my super hero wisdom with you!" He said it in a failed wizard accent. Starfire giggled at his impression so much she held her stomach.  
  
Robin heard no more as he closed the door and sulked about what he had heard. He also wanted to slap Beastboy for touching her leg but he shook the thought away as he remembered that Starfire was not his to obsess over.  
  
He got down to the ops room and Cyborg and Raven left as they both figured they would like privacy to talk about matters.  
  
Robin sighed as he slumped into the chair and pressed the accept button on the computer…


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Robin asked, irritably.  
"Hello to you too. How have you been?" Batman asked, emotionless.  
"Great. Thanks. What do you want?"  
Batman sighed in frustration with his former sidekick, "To get to the point, I need you back in Gotham."  
"What!?"  
"Not forever of course, just a few weeks, a month, two tops…"  
"Huh! I repeat, what!?"  
"We need you back in Gotham, the joker broke out of Arkham and me and batgirl have a feeling he'll be in the city soon, so we need you to come back whilst we run traces and find out where he is and put him back in prison."  
"I understand that. But seriously; two months?"  
"Yes."  
"But the titans need me here!"  
"Robin, I-"  
"No. I left because you said you didn't need me anymore and yet here you are, asking for my help!"  
"You're a hero. You are supposed to save innocent people. Robin you need to help, it's your duty."  
"I-I…know…Fine. When do I have to leave?"  
"Tonight,"  
"Thanks for the preparation time," Robin said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes behind his mask.  
"I know it's really short notice. You'll be picked up around eight o'clock tonight."  
"You're such an asshole."  
"What was that?"  
"Goodbye, Batman."  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes but nodded as Robin turned the transmission off. Robin let out a long suppressed sigh, believing nobody was in the ops room. He closed his eyes and let his head hang back on the chair.   
  
Suddenly, he felt warm arms around his shoulders, he smiled as he realized who it was. He could tell by her scent, "Friend Robin, please. What troubles you so?" Starfire asked,  
"I…just had an interesting conversation with Batman. He of all people does not bring a smile to my face," Robin admitted, frowning.  
Starfire gasped and turned him around so she was facing him, "Robin! That is a terrible thing to say. Why do you argue with your kanorfka so?"  
"I don't know. We've never gotten along that entire well, but I guess I do owe him a hell of a lot. He has done a lot for me."  
"So…what is it you discussed with him?"   
"I'll tell you in a minute, I want to gather the rest of the titans." Robin finished, turning away from the alien beauty and pressed the button for the intercom, "All titans, report to the ops room."  
  
The rest of the team filed in one after the other. They all took their place on the sofa. Cyborg sat on the end with his feet up on the table. Starfire sat beside him with her legs folded underneath her. Beastboy was next sitting in a crouching position. Lastly Raven sat with her legs crossed and a book in hand.  
  
Beastboy was trying to make her laugh, but it was slightly failing. "Raven, you get it? You get it?" He urged, pushing on her nerves.  
"Beastboy, please. Be quiet. You are not funny and you never will be," She said, fire flickering in her eyes and her voice was cold.  
Beastboy curled back into the sofa and rested his head on Starfire's shoulder and he whispered something which Robin couldn't hear. This resulted in her giving a sad expression and simply patting his head affectionately.  
  
Robin couldn't figure out why but lately, he seemed incredibly jealous of Beastboy and Starfire's growing friendship. But then again, why should he be jealous. At some point, he would have to tell Starfire they could never be anything more than friends. He was not completely sure when he would have to admit this to her but he knew he would…  
  
"Yo Robin! What's this 'bout?" Cyborg urged, waving his metallic arms around in the air.  
"Huh? Oh right. Um…guys. I have to go away for a while," He blurted,  
"Away!?" Starfire cried, jolting forward, knocking Beastboy away.  
"Calm it star," he chuckled, "I have to go back to Gotham for a while to help batman,"  
"How long will you be gone?" Raven asked, closing her book.  
"Um…about two months…" Robin stuttered, unsure of the team's reaction.  
"Two months!?" Starfire repeated, not believing it.  
"Come on guys, you'll be able to handle things here without me for two months, won't you?" Robin stated,  
"Of course, dude!" Beastboy chimed, putting his thumbs up to him.  
"When are you leaving?" Cyborg piped up,  
"Tonight. Around eight," He said, simply.  
"Ok." Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg said together. Starfire remained silent.  
"Dismissed," Robin called, watching as Cyborg and Beastboy started up a marathon of racing on the gamestation and Raven reopening her book to continue reading. He was busy seeing the others do their usual stuff that he didn't notice Starfire leave straight away. But, he knew exactly where she would be.  
  
He headed to the roof.  
  
When he got there, Starfire was standing up on the edge, holding her clasped hands to her chest and she was gazing out to the sea.  
"Star? You okay?" Robin asked, feeling guilty for leaving her.  
"Hm? Oh, hello Robin, yes. I am quite the ok, thank you." She lied,  
"No you're not, come on; tell me,"  
"It is just…I do not want you to leave," Starfire admitted, finally facing him.  
Robin was shocked that this is what had upset her. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her deep jades, "I don't particularly want to go either Star," He chuckled half heartedly, "But, I have to."   
"But, it is such a long time, Robin." She whispered, inching closer to the masked hero,  
"I know, don't worry. You'll be fine," he assured, rubbing his thumb against her hands. Starfire's shoulders slumped and she moved closer, embracing him. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally broke away from each other, they noticed their faces were so much closer to each other than before. They were both leaning in for a kiss but Robin shook his head and released her completely, slightly shoving her away making her make a sad, rejected sound.  
"Starfire we can't." Robin bit out,  
"Can we not even attempt it?" She asked, sweetly.  
"No. We could never attempt the whole dating thing."  
"But-"  
"Why can't you understand that!?" Robin said, harshly. He looked at the ground before looking back at Starfire who was now facing the ground but Robin could easily see the tears strolling down her face. He reached out a hand to her and opened his mouth to speak but she backed away from him and kicked away from the roof and soared far into the city.  
Robin sighed; he honestly didn't mean for it to come out like that, let alone that coldly. He ran a hand through his ebony locks.  
  
He decided it was best to leave her alone at the current moment, so he went down to his room in an attempt to pack.  
  
At eight o'clock, a black jet appeared next to the tower roof. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg were on the roof to say their goodbyes to Robin. After he said his goodbyes, he noticed Starfire wasn;t there, "Where's Starfire?" He questioned,  
"Uhm…She said that…she didn't want to see you…sorry dude," Beastboy stammered,  
"Oh…" Robin said as his face fell with sadness and guilt, "well, I guess I'll be going then…Bye guys. Take care."  
  
With that, he boarded the jet and zoomed off into the horizon, towards his home town of Gotham city.  
  
Starfire watched the black jet soar away and she sniffed as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She closed the curtain, got into bed and cried herself to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

The first month without Robin went by pretty fast and smoothly. There was hardly anything to worry about and no injuries of the titans. Cyborg, Raven ad Beastboy had been pretty calm and acted normal. But, Starfire on the other hand was handling it by being mainly quiet, hidden and lifeless. She seemed to cry a lot and she had lost her usual bubbly glow. But…then the second month decided to storm on…  
  
  
  
The boy wonder flipped and turned throughout the streets, desperately trying to get closer to his target. He stopped on the pavement and glanced upwards. He grabbed his grappling hook and shot it upwards and watched as it hooked itself onto the edge of the building, giving him the advantage to get to the roof of the building. As he got to the roof, he stumbled and fell to his knees on the cold roof. He panted quietly but not through weakness, out of frustration. He honestly just wanted to catch the joker, throw him back in Arkham and go home to his friends. When he looked up, he saw a female figure which he knew of straight away, "Robin. What are you doing?" She inquired, folding her arms over her chest. He slowly got to his feet shakily and looked her in the face, "Nothing. Let's go." He lied.  
  
"Whoa. No. I don't believe you. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" She pushed,  
"Honestly, Batgirl. It's nothing." He ended. He began running and leapt across the sky onto the opposite roof. Batgirl stared after him for a moment; she really didn't believe anything he was saying. She sighed and shook her head as she followed after him.   
When the two finally got to their destination, they were shocked but happy. Batman stood firmly gripping the collar of the jokers' jacket. Joker had a miserable expression painted on his face but suddenly cracked up laughing, "Aha! I guess…the jokes…on me…" He said, laughter slowly dying down. His expression turned back to misery.  
  
"Sweet! You got him! Let's take him back to Ar-" Batgirl chimed but stopped talking as Batman put up a gloved hand.  
"Not yet. His little helper is very close by," Batman informed them,  
"Who?" Robin asked, completely forgetting who Joker's companion was. Suddenly, something coloured black and red flipped from the building next door and she swiftly cart wheeled by them all.  
"Oh honey! I can't believe you would forget about little old me!" The woman squealed, smiling and resting a hand on her right hip.  
"Harley Quinn." Robin labeled, eying the red a black villan.  
"Ah, there ya go! You do remember!"   
"Unfortunately…"  
"That's so horrible, kiddo! I'm like a ray o' sunshine!" She laughed, twirling around like a fairy.  
What Harley wasn't aware of was that Batgirl was sneaking up behind her ready to grab her, whilst Robin stalled with conversation.  
"So then, how's my little Robin been? Haven't seen you in quite a while, have I?" She bubbled.  
"Same old, Harley. Loves to chat…" Robin smirked, causing Harley to laugh hysterically.  
"Well, you know me, I-Agh-" Harley was cut off as she felt something strong wrap around her wrists and she saw a very smug Batgirl standing behind her, arms folded over her chest.  
"Aw dang!" She pouted, falling next to Joker. She changed her expression into a loving smile and scooted up closer to Joker.  
  
"Oh well! At least we'll be locked up together, huh puddin'?" She babbled,  
"Oh joy." Joker deadpanned.  
"That's the spirit puddin!" She laughed hysterically, soon joined by the joker.  
"I honestly think these two are demented. Joker is definitely insane but I think Harley is insane and just way too hyper!" Batgirl whispered to Robin, making him laugh.  
"Aw. You two kiddies dating?" Harley grinned,  
"Ew. No." They replied in unison.  
"Hey Robin, any girlfriend back in jump city? Huh?"  
"Uh…" Robin went red.  
"Harley?" Batgirl said, without much enthusiasm,  
"Yes, sugar?" She replied, sweetly,  
"Shut up," Batgirl grinned. Batman even gave a small smile but kept in mind to ask Robin why he didn't just say no. Finally, the two psychos' were transferred to Arkham Asylum.   
  
  
That night, they all slept thoroughly well knowing the joker and Harley were once again, locked up. Robin on the other hand was glad about locking them up, but he was still staying another week. He was missing home, his friends but most of all, he was missing Starfire. He knew they hadn't parted on great terms and he wanted to make it up to her some way. He tossed and turned and hugged his pillow close in an attempt to comfort himself. Eventually, at around 3am, he got some shut eye.  
  
At 9am the next morning, there was a loud knock at his door which awakened him. He groaned and moaned, "What?" He said, grumpily.  
"I just came to inform you that breakfast will be served in 15 minutes, master dick." Alfred's voice buzzed through the door.  
At the sound of his name, he instantly opened his eyes properly. It was strange to be called that again. Obviously nobody from the titans knew his real identity; he wasn't sure if Raven knew or not though. He coughed and sat up, "Oh! Um, thanks Alfred." He said, groggily.  
He shuffled under his covers and got up and got dressed. He went to grab his mask but remembered he didn't need it here.  
He made his way downstairs and found himself at the huge table, alone for the moment.  
  
  
  
Starfire feared for who the enemy would reveal to be. Cyborg sent them all coordinates to a specific part of the city and they were all on their way. When they arrived, they gasped as they saw which enemy it was.   
"Aw man! I hate this guy…dude…thing!?" Beastboy stammered, unsure of how to address it.  
In front of them stood Ternion, the monstrous creation of overload, plasmas and cinderblock.  
"Whether we like or dislike him, we still have to fight him." Raven muttered, pulling up her hood.  
  
"Raven's right. Teen titans, go!" Cyborg ordered.  
Starfire cascaded the enemy in a shower of green star bolts. She decided to take out her frustration and sadness on Ternion. She kept going until she noticed Beastboy wanted to have a turn at attacking Ternion. She stopped and watched as Beastboy changed into many different animals trying all sorts of techniques. Unfortunately, he was succeeding and his attempts took a turn for the worse. Ternion grabbed him firmly and smashed him repeatedly into the concrete, knocking the changeling unconscious. He was then placed on the floor and stamped on! Ternion finally picked his victim up, cackled and launched him at a skyscraper wall, which then collapsed on Beastboy!  
  
Starfire screamed and flew over to the debris. Cyborg and Raven joined her, both equally horrified. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, "I can sense him! He is definitely under there but only slightly. He is going to be in the infirmary for quite some time." She told them. Suddenly, they all noticed Ternion turn and make his way across the town at a shocking speed, into the forest.  
  
"We have to go after him!" Raven said, standing up.  
"I shall stay with Beastboy and get him home," Starfire suggested,  
"Star, you sure?" Cyborg asked,  
"Certain," She agreed, smiling and waving them off as they ran after the creature. Starfire's attention turned back to her friend underneath all the rocks and rubble.   
She lifted rocks off and tossed them to the side, she did this at a very, very quick pace as she was in a hurry to locate Beast boy. Finally, she saw his face and she gasped and had to lean away. His face was cut and bruised and absolutely smothered with red, warm blood.  
"Oh Beast boy!" She whispered, letting tears escape. She wiped them away furiously and leaned closer to Beastboy and carefully picked him up in a cradling way. She held him close and soared up high into the sky and made her way back home.  
  
Once back at the tower, she rushed to the infirmary. Gently, she placed him on the bed. She began to work away, placing equipment on him and turning monitors on and such. When she had everything up and running, she carefully viewed the heart monitor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his heart rate was normal. But she was slightly confused on why he hadn't woken up yet. She decided she would help him as much as she physically could. So, she gathered up some essentials and began to clean and stitch his wounds. Soon, he was looking…better. No where close to normal, but he looked better than covered in blood. Finally, she had him thoroughly cleaned up so she tucked the covers over him. Though, when she had finished, she was awfully tired so she remained by his bedside and rested her head on the little space he left and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Beastboy felt nauseous and strained. He gently let his eyes flutter open. He couldn't really remember all that well what had occurred, but he knew for certain it wasn't good from the way he was feeling. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in the infirmary. He saw a metallic man standing by the computer. He smiled as he knew it was his best buddy, Cyborg. But he also felt another friend close by. He looked down at his side to see the slumbering princess. He was shocked to see Starfire of all people but also he felt much honored that she was there for him; in his time of need. It took him a minute to regain his speech, good timing too as Cyborg was leaving, "C..C..Cyborg?" He choked out,  
  
"Huh? Yo BB, look at that, you're awake." Cyborg chuckled,  
"Heh. W-What happened?" He asked, confused still.  
"Don't you remember? Well, we were fighting Ternion and you got absolutely slaughtered. IT was quite gruesome to be honest. Then, me and Raven chased after him but Starfire asked to stay with you because she was so worried," Cyborg explained,  
"Dude…She is asleep. How long has she been down here?"  
"Oh, the little lady has been here all day today and yesterday. She never left your side. She wanted to make sure you were okay. It's been quite sweet actually, she cleaned your wounds and has been caring for you all the time you were out!"   
"Really?" Beastboy asked in shock. He was truly grateful that Starfire took so much time to make sure he was well. He felt a pang of unknown inside his chest. He watched as Cyborg left but then turned his attention back to Starfire who was still snoozing. He only then noticed how stunning she really was. Her skin was so golden and healthy and she also smelt so wonderful; tropical and strawberry scents filled beast boy's senses. Her hair was so soft and shiny and the way it cascaded over her face and shoulders made Beastboy smile secretly. He slowly pushed a stray of maroon hair behind her ear to reveal her beautiful face. He knew exactly what he was feeling. He didn't want to but really couldn't help it. He was falling for Starfire! He knew this was a bad thing because Robin was absolutely crazy about her, but he had heard about the whole, 'we can't be together' thing after Starfire actually opened up to him.   
  
He did seriously wonder if she was feeling the same as him-  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by her shuffling and sitting up and stretching as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes in a cute manner which made beast boy's heart rate go faster and made him smile. She blinked as she tried to focus on the changeling.  
  
"Uh. Hey Star," He croaked,  
"OH! Beastboy! How happy I am to see you alive and well! I was so worried that you were not going to wake up!" She cried, tearing up a bit as she said the last part.   
"Aw, don't worry Star, I'm okay! Thanks to you that is! And really, thank you so much for looking after me while I was…zoned out!" He grinned. Starfire beamed at him and noticed he was holding her hand. He also noticed but neither of them seemed to make a move to let go. She leaned forward and gave a meaningful but light as a feather hug to the green skinned child.   
"It was my pleasure, Beast boy." She smiled. They looked at their joined hands then looked back up into each other's eyes and smiled goofily.   
  
Then, the lightest blush of red spread across both their cheeks…


	4. Chapter 4

Raven loomed in the shadows, watching the two closely. She could sense something bad about their cute little atmosphere. She didn't know why but she had an odd, tight feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart seemed to quicken in pace. Also, her cheeks felt slightly warm. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this all of a sudden.  
She felt the need to clench her fists and shut her eyes. Then, she wandered through the walls, to her room.  
  
  
Starfire and Beastboy sat in shy silence. Beastboy pushed a stray of scarlet hair behind her ear which made her smile and blush immensely.   
"Star?" Beastboy whispered  
"Yes Beastboy?" She answered,  
"Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course," She smiled, eyes glistening…  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Robin sat up and stretched. He looked out the window and smiled, "Ah, perfect weather to travel home in," He said to himself.   
The sun shone brightly over the ocean. The sky was an odd yet beautiful colour. It was a mix of light pink, purple and orange.   
He threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his hair and gelled it into his signature style. Then, he went back to his room and picked out his clothes for the day. He chose to wear dark skinny jeans, converse and a red shirt. He already had his bags ready and packed.   
  
He made his way downstairs and took his seat at the table. He gazed over the large dining table which stood before him, glimmering from the little sunlight which dripped through the windows.   
"All ready for your trip back?" A familiar voice sounded. Robin snapped his head up to see Bruce at the other end of the table. He wasn't all that shocked at how quickly he had arrived there. After all, he was batman.   
  
"Yep. Completely packed and ready to leave." Robin made a slight emphasis on the last word as if trying to show Bruce how happy he was to be leaving.   
Bruce nodded instead of a spoken reply. They sat in complete silence and ate their breakfast.  
Soon, the day faded and at mid-day, Robin decided to head out onto the road.   
"Bye Alfred!" Robin exclaimed, hugging the old butler gently.  
"Oh! Farewell, master dick. I hope you will drop by again soon." Alfred replied, straightening his bow tie. Robin chuckled.  
  
He moved onto Barbra. "Laters Babs. Guess I'll see you again…at some point…" Robin babbled. She sqealed and threw her arms around him as they talked.  
  
Finally, he got to Bruce which was literally like a hi and bye.  
  
Then, he set out for Jump City, unaware of the things that were occurring back at the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's jacket rustled in the wind that whipped around him as he zoomed through the streets. His mind was racing; he was trying to think of what he was going to say to Starfire. He was also thinking of how he should ask her out, whether it was the right thing to do and if he really wanted to. All his mind and heart were screaming was to go for it and be positive about the outcome. His palms became sweaty the more he thought about it. He shook his head and continued his journey.   
  
  
The time it took for him to return back to the tower seemed to drag on forever. He finally got onto the little island which held titans tower. He parked up his motorbike and carefully lifted his helmet off of his head. He placed it on the seat and patted it.  
He sighed and began to walk through the tower doors. He was greeted by the usual scent that filled the air. It was an odd twist of lemon and lavender. He wasn't exactly sure why it smelled like this. He had a feeling it had something to do with Starfire as her hair smelled vaguely familiar.  
  
  
His mind wandered as his thoughts were clouded by the exotic alien. Her hair, the way it shone under the sunlight, the way it swayed in the breeze. Her eyes, the way they glittered when you looked deeply into them. He smiled to himself as he walked up the hall towards the OPS room. He sighed before the doors opened and he looked in to see Cyborg and Raven.  
  
  
"Rob! You're back!" Cyborg hooted, jumping off the sofa and running over to give his buddy a pat on the back.   
"Aha, Hey Cyborg, yeah. Finally!" Robin grinned, looking over to his empathy friend, "Hey Raven,"  
"Hi" she deadpanned, returning to her book.  
"Uh...So, Cyborg. What happened while I was gone? Everything go ok?" Robin questioned.  
"Well, kinda. We're all good now. But, a few weeks ago, ternion turned up outta the blue and we were fighting him off. But BB got hurt badly." Cyborg explained,  
"Whoa. Is he ok now?"   
"Ah, yeah. He's getting there. Should be outta the infirmary tomorrow? Star's been looking after him. Actually, she is with him now?"   
"Ok. I guess I'll go check on Beastboy, bye..." Robin said, slipping out of the door swiftly.  
"Robin wait, I need to tell you some-" Cyborg stopped as his friend was gone.  
Suddenly, Cyborg felt a icy hand on his mechanical shoulder, "He has to find out, Cyborg."  
Raven paused,  
  
"No matter how much it'll hurt him." She finished. Then, she phased through the floor.  
As she said the last part, Cyborg swore he felt her grip tighten, angrily. He shrugged and went back to his video game.   
  
  
  
  
Robin walked down to the infirmary. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face, her smile and her gorgeous eyes.  
  
He breathed deeply before letting the door slide open. When he walked in, he noticed Starfire's hand in close range to Beastboy's which confused him slightly.   
  
"Uh...Hey guys," Robin whispered,  
Starfire turned around quickly and an enormous smile appeared across her lips, "ROBIN!" She squealed, flying off the seat and towards him, arms open wide.  
She captured him in a tight hug which threw him a little but he was happy nonetheless. She finally released him and smiled sweetly.  
  
  
"How happy I am to see that you have returned to us friend!" She squeaked,  
"Aha, I'm happy to see you too..." He replied, getting lost in her jade gems.  
"Hey Robin..." Beastboy piped up,  
"Ah, Hey Beastboy. I heard what happened. You ok?" He asked, crossing the space and sitting on the bed.   
"Yeah, Star has been a great help, nursing me back to health." He said, shyly.  
Starfire smirked and blushed a deep pink, which did NOT go unnoticed by Robin. He'd had a enough, he had to ask...  
"Aha...Um...Am I missing something guys?" He asked, calmly.  
"Oh..Uh..." Beastboy looked almost...scared?  
"Oh! Robin, I almost forgot! We have glorious news to tell you!" Starfire said, happily floating over and taking her space next to Beastboy.  
"...We...?" He queried,  
"Yes, Beastboy and I."  
"Ok..."  
"Well, we have begun to do the dating! It is most fun!"   
Robin's stomach flipped, "You guys...are...going out?"   
"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"   
"...Mhm...That's great Starfire. Im really happy for you guys."   
Beastboy felt a deep, pang of guilt glide through him, "Robin?"  
"Look, I've got to do some paperwork. See you later." He lied, turning and marching out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
He walked quickly down the hall and into his room, shutting the door. He leaned against it and slid down it.   
  
  
His heart felt like it had been sliced open with a rusty knife. He felt like breaking down and wrecking everything he owned. He felt like just...crying.  
Which he did. He got up and laid across his bed and silently cried for the first time since his parents passed away.  
  
  
So many things were going through his mind like: How could he do this, knowing how I   
felt? Why did she pick Beastboy? How did she move on so quickly?   
  
  
He felt sick.   
  
  
He lied there for hours.  
  
  
Raven, who could hear what was going through his mind sat cross legged on her bed, pulled up her hood and whispered,   
  
"Welcome to my world."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Robin rolled onto his back and noticed the time. He thought that maybe Starfire would be on the roof. He sighed, got up, got dressed, did his hair and made his way up to the titans' tower roof. He got to the top of the stairs and gently opened the door. His thoughts were correct...  
  
There she was. Starfire sat cross legged on the edge of the roof, her eyes were closed and the wind charmed her hair. Her skin glistened a hot gold. She looked radiant.  
As if they had telepathy between them, Starfire stood up, watching the sun still.  
She whipped her head round and smiled, "Good morning, friend Robin," She greeted, her voice making Robin weak.  
  
"Hey Starfire," He replied, evening her early tone.  
They sat in an odd silence, just watching the sun. Starfire on the other hand, was looking to her left, as if feeling guilty. She also wrapped her arms around herself. Robin noticed and turned to her, "Penny for your thoughts," He whispered  
"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.  
"It's an expression Starfire, it means: What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh, I see! I was just thinking about some things..."  
"Do these thoughts involve Beastboy?"   
"Hm, Maybe..."  
  
Honestly, Starfire was thinking about Beastboy and Robin. She wasn't sure if she really was over Robin. When he got back, something within her sparked and made her remember how well they were together. He made her feel weak with a single touch or word.  
Robin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cyborg who burst through the door, "MORNING TITANS!" He said cheerfully, with a big smile.  
  
"Aha, greetings Cyborg!" Starfire replied, just as cheerful.  
"Breakfast is ready guys!" Cyborg informed them.  
"Oh glorious! I am the starving? Do we have mustard?" Starfire questioned and she stood up and walked in with Cyborg.  
Robin sighed, glanced once more at the sun and got to his feet and followed in after them.   
  
They all sat around the table in the OPS room. Even Beastboy was feeling up to it. He had been released from the infirmary that morning. He came in, pecked Starfire's cheek and sat beside her and Raven. Raven watched him kiss her gently and a close by plant pot exploded! They all gasped and looked at Raven. Raven blinked innocently and deadpanned, "what."  
They all gulped and said nothing, returning to their breakfasts.   
"BB. Should we talk about it?" Cyborg asked,  
"Alright then!" Beastboy chirped,  
"Talk about what?" Robin demanded.  
"WELL. Because it's nearly Halloween and stuff, me and Cy said we should throw a Halloween party – fancy dress! And..." Beastboy explained,  
"No."   
"Oh come on Robin! We hardly have any parties! We aren't even that busy in October! Please!?"  
"Hm, Yes Robin. Please? It might be the fun?" Starfire added,  
"Oh...alright, fine." Sighed Robin.  
Beastboy and Cyborg high fived each other and went back to eating their breakfast.  
'Robin..Are you sure about this?' Raven asked Robin, telepathically.  
'Eh, sure, why not. At least three of five titans are overjoyed about it?' Robin replied in his mind.  
'Humph.' Raven grunted, disappearing in a bubble of black energy.  
Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "when were you thinking this for Beast boy?" He sighed,  
"Saturday!" He proclaimed,  
"That's in two days!?" Robin said, disbelievingly  
"Don't worry! Me and Cy are fixing everything up, already got invites printed out, just need to be sent. We'll go out and get decorations but two of the titans should go and get food and stuff? Star, baby?" Beastboy explained,  
"...Yes Beastboy?" Starfire replied. Robin clenched his teeth at Beastboy's pet name.  
"Could you and Robin get food and drink?" He asked,  
"I don't know Beastboy, I have reports and-" Starfire cut Robin off.  
"Oh please Robin? I have not yet had any time with my best friend since he has been back? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes,  
"...Um...Okay..." He gulped.  
"Cool! You guys go tomorrow?" Beastboy gave thumbs up as they nodded,  
"OH! I shall fetch Raven so she will come to the mall of shopping to get a costume!" Starfire cried, happily. She clapped her hands and zoomed out of the room towards Raven's room.  
  
"Gotta love her," Beastboy chuckled, "Come on Cy, let's go get decorations and stuff!"   
Cyborg nodded and they walked down the hall towards the door. Beastboy suddenly appeared back in the ops room, "Robin? Could you send the invites please? Thanks!" Beastboy said, quickly leaving again.  
  
There were two door bangs from Cyborg and Beastboy leaving and another from Starfire and Raven. Robin sighed loudly. The Beastboy and Starfire thing was really bringing his mood down. He picked up the bag of invites and walked out of the tower, getting on the R-cycle and revving away.  
  
Once in the streets of Jump city, he posted all of the invitations. All the titans were invited. Seemed like Beastboy wanted to have a large bash.  
Robin parked up the R-cycle by the beach. It was now late in the after noon. It was a little chilly and the sky was dark. Robin leaned against the railing and sunk into his thoughts...  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire squealed as they went into the party store. Her eyes flickered from one costume to another and so forth. She was amazed by all the different costumes. "Oh Raven! Are these all not wonderful!?" She gasped,  
"...sure?" She said, quietly.  
"Raven..." Starfire whispered,  
"Yeah?"  
"What is troubling you? You do not seem as normal as usual..."  
"Nothing..."  
"I believe you are not telling the truth..."  
"Im fine."  
Starfire pouted and sighed. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her around the shop, "What about this one for me? Do you think it's a good...uh...colour? Or something..." Raven deadpanned, holding out a costume.  
"Oh, this is definitely your colour! It would suit you most well!" Starfire approved, clapping and nodding.  
"Great. Now find one for you?" She said, sighing.  
Starfire zoomed around the shop at least 6 times before finally grabbing a costume she liked.   
"You sure? Cause im so not coming back here." Raven said,  
"I am positive!" Starfire beamed,  
"OK..." Raven rolled her eyes whilst taking them to the counter. After they had paid, Raven turned to Starfire, "look. I need to get to this bookstore. So, I'll see you at home?" She told her,  
  
Starfire nodded and flew into the sky at a slow, peaceful pace. She let the cold air brush her face. Suddenly, she was flying over the beach when she saw a colourful figure which was familiar. Robin!  
  
She gently dropped to the ground a few feet away from him, "Robin?" She whispered,  
Surprised, he turned sharply. "Starfire?" He replied,  
"What is one doing here?"   
"Just...thinking."  
"May I ask what about?"  
"You may, but I won't answer."  
"Oh..."  
"Sorry Starfire...I just don't want to talk about it..."  
"But...I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everyth-"  
"Starfire. Just go away and leave me alone!" He bit out.  
  
Starfire faltered, closed her eyes and spun away.  
"Yes Robin. I shall...see you at home." She sucked in a breath as she felt tears spring from her eyes. The tears streamed down her face and she soared into the sky. He watched her leave. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but this was really getting to him. He didn't understand any of it. None of it...


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was beyond awkward. Robin wasn't sure what to say to Starfire about what had happened the day before. They walked around the food store, collecting random bags of food. Robin pushed the small trolley slowly as Starfire picked out items, "Starfire?" Robin approached,  
"Yes?" she said, emotionless.  
"Look...About yesterday...I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I just felt quite frustrated..." He whispered,  
"Yes well... When friends are frustrated, I believe they are supposed to confide in their companions; especially their...best friends." Starfire responded, quickly giving a sharp glance.  
"I know...but I'm fine now, I promise!" He lied,  
"That is good to hear..." She replied, slowly. His face contorted, confused. He gently grasped her hand and spun her to face him, making her jump at first.  
"Starfire, I really am sorry... Please, don't hate me?" He pleaded.  
She giggled, "Oh silly Robin. I could never hate you! But I suppose...you are forgiven."  
He chuckled as she grinned. They continued to shop for food and eventually returned home in the late evening.   
  
  
Beastboy pounced on them as they walked into the OPS room, "GUYS! Hey. What'd you get!?" He burst out, grabbing Starfire and pecking her on the lips.  
Robin felt his teeth grit together but tried to let it slide. That night, everyone went to bed quite early, knowing they'd have to be up to decorate the tower and get everything ready for the Halloween party.  
  
Although, at around 1 in the morning, a certain beauty was sitting in the OPS room, sitting with her knees to her chin and face pressed against the glass, gazing out at the blue, calm sea. She sat still, with tear stained face.  
Suddenly, she heard little footsteps and wondered who was also up at this time. Her heart skipped that bit faster when she caught sight of a shirtless Robin. He was wearing red pyjama bottoms but Starfire still became slightly flustered. She looked back at the sea, hoping Robin wouldn't notice her...  
  
"Star?" Came a whisper. She turned to see him merely centimetres away from her.  
"What are you doing up?" He asked,  
"I could ask you the same question, friend." She whispered  
"Ha, guess you could- Star...Have you been crying?"   
"No. Why would you think that?"  
"Starfire, I know when you've been crying cause' your eyes go red. What's wrong?"  
"I am just feeling quite the confused about many things. I believe you earthlings call it... the stress?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry Star. Whatever it is, stressing you out this much, it will pass,"   
"How do you know this?"  
"Because, some things I just know and-" He paused as Starfire lowered her head. She began sniffing loudly and tears streamed down her face.  
"Oh Star..."  
"Please Robin, could I have the hug?"  
"Of course,"   
He lowered himself to her level, balancing on his knees and pulling her into his lap. She silently cried against his bare, warm skin. She breathed heavily and traced her delicate fingers over his chest.   
"Robin?"  
"Yes?"  
"No matter what happens within the future, please know...You mean a lot to me."  
"I know Star...You...mean a lot to me aswell," He replied. He felt her faintly smile against his chest,  
"I believe I am ready to sleep now..." She yawned, standing up, "Goodnight friend Robin,"  
"Night Star," He replied, watching her leave.  
"Hm..." He hummed to himself, getting up too and leaving the room to go and sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Starfire sighed and stared at her closed curtains for a good while. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, she honestly wasn't sure what she felt for anyone anymore!  
She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes gently and throwing back the covers to get dressed.  
After, she wandered down the hall and entered OPS. Raven was the only one in the room,  
"About time you got up." She murmured,  
"Huh? Wh-What time is it?" Starfire asked, bewildered.  
"Three thirty in the afternoon,"  
"What! How did I slumber for that long? Oh..." She shook the thought from her mind and went and made herself a glass of water.  
  
She sipped at it like a dry-mouthed kitten. She leaned against the counter in the kitchen and stood in silence for a moment.   
"Raven?" She called,  
"What?" She answered, closing her just reopened book.  
"Where are the boys?"  
"Cyborg is in the garage doing something before starting to cook some stuff. Robin and Beastboy went out to get some last minute costume acces-" She paused at the sound of the door opening,  
"WE'RE BACK!" Beastboy yelled, "Oh, look who's up. Afternoon beautiful!"   
  
He glided over to her and placed a kiss upon her light lips. Straight after, she analyzed Robins' facial expression but it was blank as he quickly turned away.  
"LET'S GET DECORATING, YA'LL!" Cyborg cried, bursting into the room...  
  
  
4 hours later...  
  
  
Robin fidgeted in his vampire attire. Really, it was a deep blue suit with a watch and chain to give it an old look, acquired with some plastic fangs.  
  
Beastboy was pretty comfy considering his costume was a body suit in the style of a wolf. At least he was warm.  
  
Cyborg pulled at his costume. He was dressed as a big, orange pumpkin with a cute, small hat. He groaned but admitted the costume made him chuckle.  
"When are people getting here?" Cyborg questioned,  
"Hmm, About 10 minutes, I'd say?" Beastboy responded with a smirk.  
"I've Just seen Kole, G'nark, Jinx, Kid flash and Red Star turn up outside..." Raven announced, standing by the doors of OPS.   
"Whoa. Raven you look...genuinely hot!" Beastboy commented, making Raven reluctantly blush.  
  
She wore a 'little red riding hood' dress which definitely complimented her body. Her shoes were red and black with little bows. To complete it, she added a red cloak.  
"You look very nice, Rae" Cyborg and Robin commented, with a friendly smile.  
"Where's Star?" Robin asked, curiously.  
"She'll be down in a-" She stopped at the sound of another voice,  
"I am here..." She whispered,  
"People really need to stop cutting me off." Raven grumbled, leaving to go and answer the door.  
  
She stepped into the room and all the guys' jaws dropped. Cyborg quickly collected himself and laughed, "Wow Star! You know how to dress, girl!"   
"Thank you, Cyborg." She replied, smiling.  
  
Starfire wore a sexy black dress which was quite short. It was also strapless which made the look better...for the boys pleasure anyway. She had a thin purple belt which hung around her slim waist and she wore thigh high, purple socks with black high heels, making her legs look that bit slimmer. She also accessorized the outfit with a black witches'   
hate with purple ribbon tied neatly around it.  
  
Robin and Beastboy both sobered up too, "Aw Star, Baby! You look amaz-Flash!? Dude, Hey! How ya been..."  
  
He dashed around Starfire to go and greet Kid flash and Jinx. Starfire sighed and looked at the ground. She felt a warmth beside her and looked up and smiled to see Robin, "Star. You look stunning, truly stunning." He complimented her.  
"Thank you Robin, you look most handsome yourself." She giggled.  
Just then, more and more guests arrived and conversation soon erupted from everyone.    
  
Everyone had also become tipsy, some completely wasted!  
Beastboy, Raven and Jinx were all gossiping about something as others were. Starfire felt kind of alone. She glanced around the whole room to see no Robin. She hiccupped quietly and staggered to her feet. She made her way through the crowds, not noticing as her hat fell off of her head as she stepped out of the door.  
Looking at the ground and walking, Starfire was shocked when she knocked into another person, "Oh...I'm sorry..." She gurgled, she noticed hands on her waist. Probably to prevent her from falling, or just to make her safer. She recognied these hands though. Robin...  
  
She glanced up to see the masked boy. "Hey Star, where you going?" he asked, smiling  
"To my room. I believe I've had enough. Beastboy is busy with other people and has hardly spoken to me, this whole night! I do not see the point in trying."   
  
Robin pulled Starfire a little bit closer.  
  
"Why are you even with him?" He asked,  
"Because...he is funny... and... funny...To be honest Robin, I'm not really sure."  
"You shouldn't be with someone if you only like one thing about them...the relationship won't go anywhere..."  
"Who should I be with, then?" She smirked,  
"Beats me..." Robin smirked back. They both burst out laughing before Robin gazed into Starfire's green eyes. He wasn't aware of the distance between them or how fast they were breathing. He pulled her as close as he could and slowly, reached up and cupped half of her face and tilted her face up towards his own.   
"Uh...Robin..." She whispered, closing the space and pressing her lips firmly against his. His hands ran wild and raced over every part of her. The lower part of her back, her butt, her thighs. Her fingers ran through his jet black hair.  
She really didn't care about anything or anyone right now. It might not of seemed like it, but to her, it felt genuinely right.  
  
Robin stopped kissing her for a moment to look at her face. The next words which fell from Starfire's mouth stunned him.  
"Please, more...Give me more, Robin." She gasped. He did as he was told and forcefully kissed her again, pushing her against the wall. He wasn't done though...He grabbed her butt and lifted her and pushed her harder against the wall. They were both beginning to get very hot indeed. Starfire let out a little moan which made Robins' senses tingle.   
  
Starfires' head was spinning. She wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing. But she did know she was with Robin. She knew she was dating Beastboy. She knew she was passionately kissing Robin. She was sure it was wrong, but it felt oh so right! She had been craving this but not from Beastboy, she had been craving this from Robin. She loved the scent of him, his heat, the way he touched and kissed her. She absolutely loved it.  
Robin began to nibble on her jawline and moved down to her earlobe and neck. "Uh. Uhh!" Starfire gasped, desperately.  
  
Suddenly, they panicked as they heard the OPS door swish open. They separated and Starfire floated back to the ground.  
"Haha, Yeah... Guys? Hey guys! Wh-Wh-What are you doing out here?" Speedy questioned,  
"Oh just doing some of the talking," Starfire lied.  
"Ahh fair enough! Come on back to the party?" Speedy offered,  
"Actually...I believe to be quite tired. I shall now retire...see you in the morning, boys." She replied, stealing one last gaze with Robin before going inside her room.  
"Rob?" Speedy asked,  
"Ah, think I'll call it a night too. See you tomorrow," Robin answered, disappearing to his own room.   
  
Speedy swayed slighty, "Think I might go and rest too..." He whispered, before swaying violently and hitting the floor, snoring.  
  
Argent wandered out of the OPS room to try and race to the toilet or a sink. She was gonna puke now or never. Suddenly, she tripped over the slumbering Speedy.  
"FUCK! Who left a speedy in the hall! Oh my gosh..." She didn't exactly make it to the bathroom. She more so vomited outside the bathroom door followed by falling asleep next to speedy.  
  
Nice one Argent.


	8. Chapter 8

The bright sun shimmered through the clear glass and smothered the purple room.   
  
A beautiful tamaranian stirred in her sleep until she eventually fluttered her eyes and she stared at the ceiling above her.   
  
She felt sick, she had a headache, her room stunk of a brewery and she wasn't sure of anything.   
  
Although, she remembered something very clearly from the previous night.   
She closed her eyes picturing the night's events. She remembered touch, smell and a lot of kissing. She could remember the feeling of being pushed against the wall by Robin in a lustful rage. She could remember the scent of him and her hands after they had repeatedly been run through his gelled hair. She remembered the taste of her lips, crashing against his. She could remember the way his tongue swirled with her own. She could remember everything.   
  
An odd, unusual sensation came over her. She had not really felt this before, but she was smart enough to know this feeling. What Starfire could feel was guilt. Guilt that Robin and her had been unfaithful to Beastboy whilst he was in another room. Guilt that she had let herself be so stupid and to mess up for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. Guilt that she did a bad thing and that she couldn't take it back, no matter how much she wanted to. Guilt that...now, she had a secret to hide from Beastboy. She was so, so guilty it scared her, senseless.  
  
  
  
Down the hall and through a metal, red door laid a black haired teenager who was pretty smug in all honestly. Of course Robin felt an ounce of guilt but he was mostly overjoyed that he had pursued an act which they clearly both wanted to happen. He was so happy that she had let him do those things to her and he could remenis in the thoughts of his fingers gliding over her curves and her amazing body and her little features which he adored. He sighed happily but then the guilt started to flow; but only a little.  
Starfire got into the shower and thought about everything. She decided she wouldn't tell Beastboy. She promised to herself that she wouldn't touch Robin at all again. She couldn't; wouldn't.   
  
She got dressed and dried her long, auburn hair and walked into the ops room.  
A large sight of passed out, hung-over teenagers met her view.  
"Oh dear..." she whispered to herself. All Starfire knew was that there was a lot of housework to be done.  
  
Robin was next to walk through the doors. Him and Starfire exchanged glances but Starfire's face contorted and she turned away in shame.  
Robin hurried over to her and held her hand to his chest.  
"Robin, I-" She began,  
"No, let me talk... Look, I'm sorry okay? But in all honesty, I don't regret any part of what happened." Robin admitted.  
"...You do not?"  
"Of course not. The things that happened...they were amazing. They made my skin crawl and my senses tingle...That is what YOU do to me, Star. All the time..."  
"Oh, Robin..." She breathed, knowing her promise to herself was failing...  
Robin's arms found their way to Starfires' waist. They knew it was still early, so no one would be up.  
  
  
  
Her hands reached his neck. He leaned in to kiss her... but she suddenly darted away from him and down the hall.  
He followed and ran carefully down the hall to her door. He opened it and walked in, shutting it behind him.  
  
  
"Star?" He asked. She was by the window, facing him but her back right against the wall.  
She walked quickly over to him and full of swagger.   
  
  
She suddenly pounced on him, kissing his lips, playfully biting his cheeks, licking his jaw line and running her fingers down the front of his shirt and gently removing it. He carried her in his arms and set her down on the round bed.  
  
"Star...Did you want to...erm...were you wanting to maybe...erm..." Robin faltered  
"Have sex with me?" She finished  
"Starfire!"  
"You asked... I complied."  
"Well, do you?"  
"Of course, I honestly wish this. Please Robin, please."  
  
He walked over to the door and locked it, making sure absolutely no one could get into the room. They didn't want any intrusions.  
  
  
Robin walked back to her and she opened her legs whilst still laying upon the bed.  
He gently removed his own bottom half clothing and removed hers for her also.  
He pushed her legs further apart and smiled. He moved closer and leaned in.  
  
Starfire moaned and closed her eyes, causing everything in her sight to become blurry...


	9. Chapter 9

She tossed and turned and suddenly jolted herself awake. She noticed her hands were tightly wrapped within the bed covers. She was oh so confused for a moment but her eyes widened and she realised the horrible reality.   
  
She felt sick. ashamed. guilty. awful. unfaithful. unloyal. just..horrific.   
  
She turned to carefully and saw Robin leaning and looking out of the window; his back towards her.  
  
"Beastboy has to be told, you know. It's not fair to him." Robin muttered.  
Starfire gasped and sat up making sure her chest was completely covered from the masked teen.   
  
"WHAT!? But he will be so upset or angered.. or both. Oh Robin. Why did we ever do this!? It was such an awful mistake!!" Starfire forced all of the words out.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do. You. Regret. It?"  
  
"That is not the point!"  
  
"Just answer then."  
  
"No. Yes. I DONT KNOW! Please.. Robin.. I wish to be alone for a while. please. just go."  
  
Robin sighed but dashed across the floor and entered the hallway, lingering outside before walking away.  
  
Starfire clutched her stomach as she thought she was going to vomit all over her bed.  
She got to her feet and wobbled into her bathroom and slid into the shower.  
She stared at the floor, watching the water drain away. Suddenly, she burst into tears and slid down the slick shower tiled wall and cried into her knees for atleast an hour. She didnt want any of this...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Robin was walking through the hallway when suddenly Beastboy turned a corner and was coming into collision with him.  
"Erm hey beastboy. Hows it going?" Robin asked,  
  
"Tis going good Rob. You're really pale.. Paler than usual.. Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. So, hows it all going with Star?"   
  
"Its going great.. By the way.Sorry you lost out on that one Robin.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...it was obvious the choice would be me over you...It was clear..So sorry.. I know you liked her."  
  
"If only you knew the truth.." Robin sniggered quietly to himself.  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"Oh nothing Beastboy.."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."  
  
Beastboy blocked Robins' path.  
  
"Tell. Me. Now."  
  
"Fine. You give it all talk but you know what? I was fucking your girlfriend this morning and we were pretty close to it last night too."  
  
Beastboy stared at Robin for a minute.   
  
"...Star wouldnt do that to me. Why are you lying?"  
  
"You wish I was lying."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"See, you're just a little kid who-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Beastboy growled and clenched his teeth along with his fist which he slammed into Robins' jaw, causing Robin to stumble back.  
  
"You little-" Robin paused and ran at Beastboy, jumping and kicking him in the face, throwing him into the wall behind him.  
  
"Oh, bring it bird boy!" Beastboy jeered.   
  
"You fucking little-"   
  
Suddenly, a black ball of energy appeared between them which quickly changed to Raven standing there, looking unamused with a book beneath her arm.   
"What is this about!?" Raven demanded.  
  
"That spikey haired fuck slept with Starfire." Beastboy snarled.  
  
"Mmm. I had a feeling thats what it was. I felt tension and guilt within the tower."  
  
"Robin. How could you man? I'm dating her!" Beastboy said calmly.  
  
"You hardly treat her well though! you barely notice her when she's by your side and you dont truly appreciate her. You dont love her like I do! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL AND YOU RIPPED THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Robin yelled, walking away/ Beastboy knew Robins' words were right. He fell for Star.But not that much..then the reality of how horrible he'd been to robin hit him.  
  
"Rae.. Im gonna go talk to Star.." Beastboy whispered, "Is Robin okay?"  
  
"He will be.. He's just hurting. A lot.." Raven shrugged, disappearing.  
  
"..That will never not be cool." BEastboy admired.  
  
HE sighed and wandered up the hall, approaching Starfires room.  
He knocked on the door three times until a hurried starfire answered.  
  
"Oh dearest Beastboy, please come in." Starfire fake smiled.  
  
"Star, we have to talk." He announced, sitting on the bed while she closed the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you really sleep with Robin? No lies.. please..?"  
  
"I..I'm so sorry BB. Truly I am. I know now where my heart belongs and that is with Robin. Im so sorry.."  
  
"It's okay.. I guess things arent meant to be.. I knew this relationship was dying, so im sorry I didnt treat you right. But, I say...we break up so, you can go with Robin.. like you should and deserve." Beastboy said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Beastboy.." Star said, choking up. She leaned forward and they embraced eachother for a while.  
  
When they seperated, Starfire had a question..  
"BEastboy.. do you have feelings for friend raven..?"  
  
"erm.." He stumbled,turning red and nodding..  
  
"Perhaps love?"  
  
"Well..stronger than what I felt for you.."  
  
"I suggest you persue these feelings.."  
  
"I dont know star.."  
  
"Please! It shall help everything for you!"  
BY the end of the evening, everyone was cool again..  
Yet some lingering questions were yet to be pondered and announced...


	10. Chapter 10

Beastboy sighed and looked at Ravens door from the hall.  
  
"You can do this!" Starfire whispered to Beastboy. She nudged him in the ribs causing him to jut foward, closer to Ravens' door.   
  
"Star!" He breathed.  
  
"Knock on the door.." Starfire hissed, smiling.  
  
"But."  
  
"DO IT." She hissed, eyes glowing.  
  
Beastboy gulped and took a tiny step forward and lifted his fist before pounding it down on the metal door.  
  
It slid open a little to reveal the dark mistress.   
  
"Beastboy?" She queried.  
  
"Uh, Hey Rae.." He gulped once more.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, coldly.  
  
"Erm. I have to talk to you..." Beastboy commented, "...Can I come in?"  
  
Raven eyed him for a moment before shrugging and opening the door wider.  
  
Beastboy carefully stepped into the dark, sinister room, gulping a third and final time.  
  
Raven closed the door and turned to Beastboy who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"What's this all about anyway Beastboy?" Raven began.  
  
"Well. I'm pretty sure you know me and Star are over now."  
  
"Yes. I was there when you and Robin had that pathetic, unneccesary fight." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Aha, yeah.. well Um, it turns out, I dont 'love' Starfire as much as I believed.."  
  
"Clearly. What's your point?" Raven sighed.  
  
"Well...I no longer have any feelings for Starfire. I have...feelings for someone else."  
  
"oh.." Raven hushed, "..You do? Who?"  
  
"Well, you might be able to guess who she is. She's beautiful, talented, smart, sarcastic, beautiful.. oh wait I already said that aha!"   
  
"Uh...Terra?"  
  
"HAHA. No, definately not Terra. Not anymore anyway."  
  
"I dont know then.."  
  
"You. Raven, it's you. I have feelings for you.."  
  
"you-You do?" She stuttered, turning a shade of red. Suddenly a few books flew from her shelves.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. Please.." He paused, stood and took hold of one of Ravens' hands, "Please say you feel the same.."  
  
"I do..Honestly, I do.." Raven whispered, hiding her face with her hood.  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
Raven sighed but secretly smiled at his childish response.  
  
"Hehe.. so.. Wanna go out with me?" He said, hopeful.  
  
"..Yeah, I guess.."  
  
"Yay! That was sarcasm though, right?"  
  
"..If you want." She smiled blaitently.  
  
Beastboy stepped towards her and hugged her. Pulling away, he gently yet quickly placed a kiss upon her light lips.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later?" Beastboy grinned.  
  
"Uh, yeah.." Raven replied, slightly taken aback.  
Beastboy continued smiling and waved to her as he left her room.  
  
Starfire rushed over to him as soon as she heard the door click shut.  
  
"HOW DID IT TURN OUT!?" She half squealed.  
  
"She said yes!" Beastboy announced, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OH BEASTBOY! I am so the happy for you and friend raven!" Starfire sang.  
  
"Thanks Star"  
  
"So, am I forgiven for being such a horrible person..?"  
  
"Ofcourse, it's clear to me that we really just didnt click.. You and Robin deserve eachother and he's very lucky to have a girl like you by his side."  
  
Starfire had a tear within her eye, "Thank you, friend." She whispered, leaning in and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Now, it's your turn."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Now you and Robin have to admit the whole feelings thing to eachother, shoo! go do it!" Beastboy laughed, shooing star away.  
  
Starfire giggled strangely, signalling complete nervousness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin sat on the edge of the roof, tapping his fingers on the surface.  
He was wondering where Starfire was. He was beginning to wonder if her heart had had a change.  
  
He heard the roof door click.  
  
"Greetings Robin.." Starfires voice floated through the air.  
  
"Hey Star.." He replied, not turning to her.  
  
Starfire wandered over to him and sat beside him, her legs gently dangling over the edge. He wasn't very sure of what he should say, he knew the question of which he wanted to ask, but was at a loss for words.  
  
"Robin..?" Starfire voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Starfire...I know you only just broke up with Beastboy but I honestly have such strong feelings for you, it hurts. It hurt all that time I saw you with Beastboy. And I meant my own words, I didnt regret any of the things we did together. Sure, I felt guilty because Beastboy is a friend but regret it? no. I'd do the same thing again if I got the chance."  
  
"Oh Robin..."  
  
"Please Starfire..." Robin paused while he cupped one side of Starfires' face, "Please, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend. It would make me very happy."  
  
Starfire giggled and sighed happily, "Ofcourse I will Robin. Nothing would bring me more joy than to be in relations with you as such!"  
  
Robin smirked and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss..  
When they pulled away from eachother, they were both smiling and blushing immensly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"DUDES AND DUDETTES! We're gonna watch Night of the living dead 3! Alright!" Beastboy chuckled, throwing in the DVD.  
  
He sat back on the sofa next to Raven, sneaking his arm around her causing her to lean into him.  
  
Starfire sat leaning into Robin slightly but with her legs over him also.  
  
Cyborg looked from one couple to the other. "I am gon' be alone forever ya'll." Said the metallic man, faking sadness.  
  
"Well yeah. Unless you get your ass in gear and go ask out Bumblebee." Beastboy shrugged, giggling to himself.  
  
"Shut up grass stain." Cyborg replied, blushing. He threw a light red pillow at the changeling and laughed too...


End file.
